Type A
by Revlofantasy
Summary: She seemed interesting as soon as she walked in through the door. Something deep down told me that she wasn't your ordinary girl from London. High school hijinks, romance, and of course infamous Pip behavior. Alternate Universe, Alucard x Seras.


Wow, first I upload a Zelda story and now this one! Two fictions posted in one night, I'm on a roll. This fiction started during Christmas break, and apparently I've taken my sweet time writing it. All that time though with Xmas break and all, I was finally able to acquire my own Hellsing DVD box set! Yay! I would jump for joy but it seems like I've played that one out so many times that I find it not to be necessary anymore XD I believe it is my favorite anime now and I don't think I go one day without thinking about it. Does that make me some kind of weirdo? Haha, in my mind, NO SIR! Alright well, this is my attempt to write a Hellsing fiction, and an alternate universe one no less. This is my second attempt at an AU Hellsing piece, my other AU was started last year and I haven't so much as glance at it since XD I promise I'll get to that one if this one doesn't resemble it too much. I think they come fairly close but hey, you never know.

Ah! Sorry to be boring you all with my miniscule drabble… But before I let you enjoy my reading (or maybe find it to be pure torture XD), there are some things that I would like to point out.

This fiction is **AU**, which is short for Alternate Universe. This fiction takes place outside of the series and at a totally different time period entirely.

Characters ages may be slightly changed to fit into the content of this fiction.

Characters may be OOC (Out Of Character). If you find this to be true, this is entirely my fault, as I didn't seem to pay much attention to how everyone's personality is based on my judgment. I hope this isn't true though…

Some pieces of information may be incorrect. What I'm trying to say is, I might not be all that knowledgeable about laws and various things that apply to Great Britain. I know they have a weird school system there though. Yes, I know they don't have high school. It's called University. Yes, I know that if you don't keep your A levels up you can't move on to University (I think XD) Some landmarks may be misrepresented XD I traveled to London about 3 summers ago and stayed there for one month with an aunt and I'm having quite a hard time remembering what street Big Ben was on and such… Well alright, maybe _that_ doesn't matter but still… XD

Character bashing may be present. You have been warned. (Mostly for you Anderson, Luke and Jan Valentine, and RIP fans… I apologize XD)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hellsing or anything else that is used in this fic such as lyrics from various music artists or quotes from books and movies. They are all property of their respective owners. I only wish I had their talent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was another day that was to be spent wasting away 7 hours at school. Another day where the different cliques would clash. Another day where people were harassed, beaten to a pulp or simply left alone because they were different. Ah, the London school system. Beautiful when you think about it. Most parents would have preferred to send their children to boarding school for several years, send them packing and wait to see them until they were all grown up and mature to handle the real world. Ready to go back home. Yet some chose to send their children to the local high schools, where real life experiences would be played out before them.

There were three. Three what, you ask? Three very indifferent kids that had never conformed to society. Three kids that were seen as outcasts by some, role models by others. Three kids that went by their own set of rules. Three kids that basically grabbed life by the balls and ran with it.

One, Integra Hellsing, sat in homeroom at her spot under the window, bored to death and class hadn't even commenced. This blonde haired, crystal clear blue-eyed girl of 17 that wore glasses appeared to be very stiff, prim, proper and studious on the outside to everyone. She was always wearing what looked like a uniform, even though her school did not require them. Pressed slacks, fitted blazers, nice shirts seemed to be her trademark. Most kids disliked this idea of looking like you ran a top business that would cringe if you so much as even thought about having casual Fridays. Most would have rather loved to gouge their eyeballs out than to wear the kinds of things that Integra did. Integra herself could really care less about what other people thought of her. She was a straight A student, made the honor roll twice, and held the top grade in three of her classes. She really had no reason to deal with wanks the likes of them.

Five minutes had passed already. _Where is he?_ Integra thought, almost becoming annoyed. _He should have been here a few minutes ago. He'll hear it from me when he finally arrives…_

As if on cue, "he" happened to walk through the doorway, bumping into a girl on the way in. She looked up at him as if shocked, pissed her pants even, and then proceeded to say sorry and quickly move away from him. Homeroom would start any time now, and he had made it in seemingly at the last minute. As always. Integra sighed as he took his place next to her under the window. "You're late Alucard," she said glancing at him. "Again."

Alucard leaned against his table, resting his chin in his hand. He took a long look at Integra. "Aren't I always?" he asked her dully. "Isn't that what you love about me?" He grinned, his perfect teeth gleaming at her. Integra gave a huff. "Everyday it's the same thing," she grumbled. "I sit her for ten bloody minutes waiting for you to show up, and wouldn't you know, right before class starts, you just breeze on in." She focused intently on Alucard, studying him closely. "You're wearing that again?" she asked dismally, reaching over to finger Alucard's silver pentacle he wore around his neck. "The mark of Satan no less," Integra joked, tugging at it. Alucard chuckled. "Of course," he grinned. "I'm Lucifer himself." Alucard could very well pass for Lucifer, what with the way he acted, dressed and spoke. He was deemed the resident Goth, usually garbed in black, red, or a combination of the two colors and complemented with gothic crosses, pentacles and chains to match. His hair was black enough to make the night sky blush, and it fell to his shoulders, sleek and perfect. Today was the day that Alucard thought he should tone down, wearing a plain black long sleeved shirt with baggy black pants and chains hanging off in every which way matched with his silver pentacle that hung to the middle of his chest. He was any Goth girl's dream.

Integra sighed, glancing at the clock mounted on the wall. One minute until homeroom began. "Speaking of coming to school", she began "Where is our Margaret Thatcher today? He usually walks with you doesn't he? He didn't run into some random girl while walking down the street and ask for her number did he?" Alucard leaned back in his chair, letting his head stare blankly up at the ceiling. "Did he or didn't he?" he asked obscurely. "I'm not his keeper Integra. How in the bloody hell should I know?" Integra rolled her eyes at him. "Maybe I should make you his keeper," she huffed. "You two practically act like you're lovers." Alucard let out a laugh that would have sent anyone to wetting their pants. "Lovers!" he quipped. "He's fucked enough girls to create his own small army." Integra twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers. "Hmm, maybe so," she said thoughtfully. "I lost count after girl number 20…"

Suddenly there seemed to be a commotion coming from the doorway, causing the chatting teenagers to look up. A girl shrieked. "No! For the last time I don't want to give you my number you wank! Piss off!" Alucard grinned. "Ah! Behold, Margaret Thatcher has arrived!" he said, glancing at Integra. She scowled sourly at him. "Good lord…" she grumbled under her breath. "Not again." Alucard laughed. "Bloody hell Pip…"

"Aw, come on now _mon petit escargot_," Pip said to the girl at his side, taking her hand. "Let us make romance under ze moonlight like we were meant to!" Said girl yanked her hand away, abruptly smacking Pip across the face. "Bastard!" she cried. "Don't come near me again!" Pip put a hand to his rather red face, imprinted with a hand mark, sighing, defeated once again. "She'll come around one day," he grinned. "All ze girls do, hehe." Integra stifled a laugh. "The dolt still hasn't learned yet," she snorted. "I wish we could film all of his 'painful' rejections and make a documentary about them. We shall title it 'The Life of Pip: Rejection Or Just Another Opening. You Decide!'." Alucard waved at Pip as he solemnly made his way over to his place next to the studious blonde and the resident Goth. "Well done Pip!" Alucard applauded him slowly, grinning sadistically. "And she was girl number 600? I commend you!" Alucard laughed at him.

"Another one gone," Pip sighed dramatically. "Why must zey always run away?"

He dropped down onto his desk, making sure surrounding persons heard the thump of his thick head against wood. His long braid fell over him, and Pip sighed once again. Integra shook her head. "I still don't know why we put up with you," she cringed, propping her chin on her hand. Alucard turned to face her. "We?" he questioned. "I'm sorry, did you say we, as in _us_ Integra?" The blonde stared back at Alucard, about ready to hit him over the head with a large, blunt object. "No," she answered quickly. "I didn't mean we as in _us_, Alucard. Not at all." She heard Pip laughing to himself. "Isn't zat why you two love me?" he grinned. "If you two hadn't allowed me to come over to ze dark side, I would've 'ave been stuck with zat freaky nazi girl…"

"Excuse me, did you just say 'the dark side?'" Alucard asked Pip from across Integra. He could have sworn he saw a vein pulsing in her forehead. Typical of the one who got the grades. She wanted class to start. Integra clamped down on Alucard's arm, pinching him through his shirt between her fingers. Alucard smiled cynically at her. "You want to talk to the Frenchman so bad?" she asked him menacingly, "Then switch me bloody seats." The Goth looked away from her. "Someone's got her knickers in a twist," he muttered. "May I ask what's gotten into you today Miss Hellsing?" Integra slid into her seat lower. She held one hand up, signaling for him to be quiet. It seemed to be her trademark. "Fine then," Alucard said, flicking her hand away. "Do what you wish. Master." He stuck his tongue out at her teasingly. Integra flashed him a death glare, and if one looked hard enough, you could see the fire flashing in her eyes. "Do that one more time and- - -"

"I ZINK I'M IN LOVE ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Both Alucard and Integra turned to focus on Pip, who seemed to be interested in the front of the classroom. "What in the hell," Alucard said under his breath, turning to stare in the direction the Frenchman was enthralled in. His eyes caught on a girl who had entered the classroom. She had short blonde hair, a nice large chest and legs that seemed to go on for days. Her blue eyes lined with black eyeliner stared back at the homeroom teacher who seemed to be explaining something to her. Alucard could detect a hint that she was just staring right through their frumpy homeroom teacher. Well, who wouldn't? What she was wearing just added to her visual appeal. Although her simple red turtleneck and black miniskirt seemed innocent enough, something about this girl just screamed "sex kitten". Alucard nodded. "Looks like you've got a fresh one there Pip," he remarked, seeing that the Frenchman was going gaga over her. "She seems exactly like your type." And yes indeed so, Pip was practically drooling over her. Literally. "Ah, I would like to bed her zis very instant," he swooned, making groping motions with his hands. Integra sighed, disgusted. She wondered why she stayed by these two blokes, a horny French exchange student and a Goth that people shivered at when they saw him walk by. Outcasts, by far.

"She's a slut," Integra said suddenly, enjoying the reaction from Pip, who seemed to be floored. "Look at her. Can you say 'Tramps R Us'?" Pip gasped, pushing his way across her desk. "What?" he cried. "Integra! Just because she's prettier zan you doesn't mean zat you label her on ze spot!" Integra grabbed Pip's hand, threatening to crush it. "What did you say, _mon cher_?" she asked sarcastically through clenched teeth, her blue eyes boring through his head. "Why don't you say it again?" The Frenchmen stared back at her, smirking. "You know I would," he said intently to her. "But it's just zat if I did say it again, then Alucard wouldn't 'ave anyone to order him around, would he?" Miss Hellsing gripped on tighter, a knuckle popping here and there. "Watch what you say, bastard," she replied darkly. "Or I'll---" She was interrupted by Alucard poking her shoulder. "Sorry to butt in on your little quarrel but look who's coming our way," he said, gesturing towards the new girl who was walking towards them. "Guess Vigil put the piece of fresh meat by us." Pip lit up instantly. "By me no less!" he gasped, eager to get his hands on her as soon as possible.

The girl stopped as soon as she got to the empty desk by Pip, analyzing the motley trio that sat under the window. They stared back at her, waiting to see what she would do next. She shifted her books in her arm, and then took a deep breath. "Hello," she said smiling, revealing straight teeth. "I suppose I'm going to be sitting here with you three." She rested a hand on her now desk, and Alucard noticed that she wore a silver ring with an ankh on it on her ring finger. Pip saw this as an opportunity and took her hand in his. "Well, it is an honor to 'ave you grace your presence sitting by _moi_," he said to her, practically licking her hand. The blonde laughed, taking her hand away from Pip. "How cute," she giggled. "A little French boy. Nice try but I'm not into shagging on the first day here. Thank you, I'm flattered." She added the last part quite sarcastically. Pip's face fell, and Integra let out a snide sounding laugh. Alucard grinned at her wit. "Please, won't you sit?" he asked her. The girl nodded and took her seat, shooting a glance at Pip and giving him a mocking smile. The Frenchman rolled his eyes, shooting her back a sarcastic grin. He may have been shot down at that moment but that didn't mean that he was about to give up yet.

The homeroom teacher Mr. Vigil was holding up his hands, trying to make an announcement over the noise in the classroom. The result he was getting was futile, but he made his announcement anyway. "Alright, alright," he tried to shout over the noise. He sighed in defeat but went on all the same. "It seems that one of the teachers needs another hand with her class as she got all the exchange students today. You know how those German and Irish students are, don't you?" His statement elicited a few laughs from the students. "I know I can trust that you will all act like adults when I'm gone from the room, isn't that right?" he asked the class. Some chose to say yes, some to say no and some shouted out random things that didn't pertain to the subject at all. Vigil was a little absent-minded so it didn't seem to effect him any bit. Before he could say anything more, he was out of the class, shutting the door behind him, and the class grew quieter than when the teacher had been present. Ah, the wonder of teenagers. When you're present, they act like unruly wankers and then when you're gone, they behave as their expected. Odd, eh? Alucard took this as a sign to ask the new girl some questions.

He looked across Integra and Pip and motioned at the girl to come to him. "Integra, switch seats with the new girl for awhile?" he asked her. Integra looked annoyed for a moment before rising up and exchanging seats with the other blonde. As soon as she sat down, she flicked Pip on the nose, who had been mentally laughing at the way Alucard commanded Integra around like a dog. How did she know? How it seemed that Integra knew the things he was thinking, Pip had never been able to figure it out. Across the way, Alucard began to deal out all sorts of questions. "Your name?" he asked her, rotating the pentacle around his neck on its chain. "Seras Victoria," she replied firmly, watching as Alucard let the pentacle fall back onto his chest. "And you are?" The Goth leaned back in his chair. "It's Alucard," he replied to her. "Nice to meet you my dear Seras." He took her hand unexpectedly and shook it gently. Seras did the same. "Nice to meet you too," she said, nodding her head. "Uh, may I ask who the French one is?" She gestured her head in the direction of Pip.

Alucard chuckled, sending a shiver down Seras' spine, much to her surprise. "We have many names for him," he told her. "Over the years we've seemed to love him so much that he has all sorts of pet names." Pip looked over at Alucard, giving him the bird. Integra laughed softly to herself, running a pen around in circles on a piece of notebook paper. Seras smiled at Pip, hoping to make him feel a bit better. She had barely been here ten minutes and she could clearly see that the Frenchman was the one they seemed to give a hard time. "His name is Pip," Integra finally said for him, writing his name on her paper in big block letters. "Now Pip, I'm not your mother, introduce yourself to the girl." The Frenchman rolled his eyes, sighing. "I believe we 'ave already met, no?" he asked Seras, winking at her. Seras gave a weak grin, remembering how he'd practically humped her leg when she first appeared. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Pip," she said back to him, barely getting out the word 'pleasure' without really meaning it. She was going to have to get used to this one…

Seras glanced over at Integra, who was still doodling away on her paper absentmindedly. Integra looked up, making eye contact with the other blonde, and staring at her hard. "If you want to know, my name is Integra," she said, without so much as a twinge in her voice emotionally. "Integra Wingates Hellsing. Pleasure." She then returned to her pointless drawings. This took Seras aback. She hoped that Integra wasn't acting like this because she was new here. "Don't worry about her," Alucard said softly, answering Seras' question. "She's always like that. It's her job to be the studious one. It's just her nature. As you can tell, Pip is the lecher, and I'm… Well let's just say I'm too weird to live but much to rare to die. Heh." Seras chuckled. She could tell that he really was a Goth that no one wanted to venture near. She could also tell that she was going to get along with him just fine.

Across the way, Integra had pulled out Seras' class schedule and was skimming over it. They had homeroom together, obviously. Now let's see…

Period 1: Homeroom, Room 410

Period 2: Calculus, Room 305

Period 3: English AP, Room 409

Period 4: Chemistry, Room 116

Period 5: History, Room 204

Period 6: Japanese II, Room 310

_Ah, so we got a smart one on our hands_, Integra thought, beginning to get a feel of what this girl was about. She glanced over at Seras. "It seems that you're in calculus and AP English, are you?" she asked, waving Seras' schedule in the air. Seras, who was talking with Alucard, turned towards Integra, becoming a bit startled when she saw Integra holding up her schedule. She kind of hoped that Integra wasn't always that prying in other people's business. "Yeah, I am," Seras admitted, a bit embarrassed. "I have them, well you know, second and third period." Integra smirked at her. "Don't I know," she said. "In fact, you have them with me." Seras grew curious. "Really?" she asked, relieved that she knew someone in two of her classes. "And here I was thinking that I had to go to my two most rigorous classes alone, ehehehe." Apparently, Seras' joke didn't get across Integra, and she was left in a rather uncomfortable spot. She decided to back off for now. Pip reached out and patted Seras' hand. "It's okay _mon chéri_", he said in an attempt to comfort her. "Integra's always like zis. She 'as a very dry sense of what is funny and what is not. To put it bluntly, she 'as a permanent stick up her--- AH!" Integra had reached out and grabbed Pip's braid, tugging at it quite hard and sending his head sailing to the desk below him. "What were you saying now, Bernadette?" Integra asked him by last name, taking a permanent marker and drawing a straight line across the bridge of his nose. "Er, I wasn't saying anything," he admitted, defeated. "Let go now, _chéri?_"

Integra would have held on forever if their homeroom teacher hadn't walked in at that moment, looking flustered and exhausted. There was a swastika drawn on his right shirtsleeve, a shamrock drawn in green on the other. The exchange students had gotten the best of him, unfortunately. Seras chuckled at this sight, Alucard grinning along with her. He glanced at the clock. "Well I'm afraid that homeroom's almost over," he said. "Maybe we can talk more during when we have our breaks, alright?" Seras smiled, nodding. "Yep!" she chirped. She really did want to get to know Alucard better, seeing as how he was the one who had instantly warmed up to her. She really didn't know if Pip was an exception or not, that would have to wait. Glancing towards Integra, she saw Miss Hellsing push her glasses up on her nose and blink at Seras in acknowledgement. She still seemed pretty cold towards her.

Well, Seras did have Integra for first and second period. Maybe she would open up to her then. At least Seras hoped she would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Alright, that took longer than expected to finish. I thought my fingers were going to break off. Geh… I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and that you will come back for the second chapter. Unfortunately I have no idea of how long it's going to take to get the second one up as Spring Break is over and school starts again on Monday. Nooo. (Cries) I'm also working on a Zelda fiction as well, so I'm on double duty. I wish I had started to finish this first chapter of this sooner, but what's done is done. Please bear with me! Part two will come eventually loves. Oh yes, and here's a language key for those of you who would like to know the French that has been spoken so far.

"_Mon petit escargot."-_ Literally means "My little snail". Gee, Pip sure has a way with the ladies, doesn't he?

"_Mon cher."- _"My dear."

"_Moi."-_ "I" or "me". Although _"je"_ can be used also.

"_Mon chéri_"- "My darling." Notice how it's similar to "my dear" only with out the accent mark and the I at the end.

Until then, Revlofantasy


End file.
